camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Lore
Emma Lore is a 16-year-old child of Hecate. Her role player is LivvyLove17. Biography Emma Rachel Lore was born on August 1. Her mother was Hecate, the goddess, and her dad was Roger Lore, a magician. When Roger met Hecate, he fell in love with her and asked her to be his assistant. She istantly said yes, forgetting that she had to leave someday. Once they had their baby, Hecate knew it was time to say goodbye. Roger took it lightly because she knew she would come back someady. Hecate had left a note for Emma saying that someday Emma would meet a girl named Ryan at a place called Camp Half-Blood. There they would become best-friends and love each other like sisters. Hecate also said that she would become a beatiful woman and become very useful to other demigods. One day in sixth grade two protectors named Clover and Lilly took her to Camp Half-Blood. She got there safe and sound. She got claimed by Hecate about an hour later. That night at the camp fire she bumped into a girl named Ryan. Ryan and Emma hugged each other because they knew that they were the special ones. Early Life Emma had ADHD and dyslexia all of her life. She was always extremely hyper and when all of her siblings went to Kronos' side for the second war, Emma stayed on the good side. Emma was very faithful and believed that the good side would win. When Clover and Lilly were taking her to Camp Half-Blood she found a knife that was shining and looked almost magic. After that she and Chiron named it Magiea, which is Greek for magic. Emma is a bit of a girly-girl and loves pink. She hates most Aphrodite girls except for Piper, whom she reamains friends with. Appearence Emma has curly shoulder lenghth dirty blonde hair with flipped up bangs. Her eyes are a hazely-chestnut color and she has California girl tan skin. She sometimes wears glasses because she is far-sighted. Alliances *Ryan Slate (BFF) *Rayne Opis (BFF) *Alexander DiMatreo (boyfriend) *Thalia Grace *Piper McLean *Olivia Pommet *Kyle Packer *Lilly Bushes *Steven Kirkland Enemies *Olivia Willams *Lexi Fields *Shields Lone *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Emma has a sword named Magiea *Emma can use magic all the time *Emma can sometimes see the future *Emma has a magic wand for defense *Emma has a magic necklace that her mom gave her if when she puts it on someone they will automatically be connected with Emma *Emma can control bits of the Mist *Emma can make mistforms *Emma has millions of spells handy *Emma loves singing, a trait from her dad *Emma is the second most powerful Hecate child, next to Jade *Emma has a magic bag from her mom Gallery Imgres-7.jpeg|Emma and Ryan Imgres-10.jpeg|Emma and Ryan on the shore of the lake. 181621797442676771 TtgF00Jz b (1).jpg|Emma's Sword, Magiea Imgres-46.jpeg|Emma and her boyfriend Alex imgres-22.jpeg|The self defense pen Alexander got Emma for Valentine's Day Emma1.jpg Emma2.jpg Emma3.jpg Imgres-6435.jpeg Url-2176.jpeg Imgres-965.jpeg Emma4.jpg Emma5.jpg Emma6.jpg Emma7.jpg Emma8.jpg Emma9.jpg Emma10.jpg Emma11.jpg Emma'sWand.jpg|Emma's Wand Hecate.jpg|Emma's Mother, Hecate EmmaL1.jpg EmmaL2.jpg EmmaL3.jpg Emma'sNecklace.jpg|Emma's Magic Necklace EmmaNormal.jpg Emma'sBag.jpg Category:Child of Hecate Category:Sixteen Category:LivvyLove17